Hardcore Battles
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: ZWE first PPV
1. Chapter 1

**Match 1:Tag Team Championship**

 **Hey Dragonic here welcome to the first PPV of the month Hardcore Battles so enjoy**

 **Hardcore Battles PPV:New Orleans,Louisiana**

Crowd cheers inside the Mercedes Super Dome as If It All Ended Tommorow by John Cena played.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Hardcore Battles.I'm TheDarkRyder with Alex The Owl and Draonic Demon."Ryder said

"Guys are you excited for ZWE first PPV of the year"Draconic asked

"Hell Yeah especially with the matches lined up for the night"Alex said

 **(Devious by Dale Oliver)**

The Freelancers walked out as Luke came in out from the left and as Edward came out from the right as Luke cracked his knuckles and Luke stretches his arms out as the crowd booed

"The following is for the ZWE Tag Team Championships"Kira a blonde slender woman said "Introducing first at a combined weight of 450 pounds ,Edward and Freelancers" as they entered the ring

 **(Backstage)**

Medics were inside the Arcaders locker arcaders were unconscious as the medics were checking on them

 **(In The Ring)**

The Freelancers were smirking and was waiting to be announce the new tag champs

 **(Special Op by Jim Johnston)**

Kendall Taylor came out as The Freelancers were shocked

"Freelancers don't you think you've won yet cause you guys have new opponents"Kendall said as he stepped aside

 **(Lucha Dragon Theme)**

Sin Cara and Calisto came out and fist bump Kendall as he left and did their entrance as the crowd cheered loudly

"Introducing their opponents the Lucha Dragons!"Kira said as she exited the ring as they entered the referee was holding the tag team championship who look like the wwe version. Of it.

"What an announcement and as Sin Cara and Edward starting it off"Alex said.

Sin Cara and Edward locked up as Edward locked Sin Cara in a side Cara then used the ropes to launch Edward.

Edward then used a shoulder tackle and followed by a leg drop and the cover

1...2...Kick out

Edward then tag Luke in as they used a armbar double ax handle combo on Sin Cara

"Nice double team by The Freelancers"Draconic said

Luke then began to do a series of hits and followed by a front dropkick hitting Sin then used a knee drop and the cover

1...2...Kick Out

Sin Cara kicked out as he tried to reach for a tag but Luke locked Sin Cara in a head lock.

"Sin Cara needs to make a tag to the US Champ Kalisto"DarkRyder said.

Sin Cara escaped and used an Enzuguiri.

"This could be Sin Cara chance"Alex said as Sin Cara tagged Kalisto.

Kalisto then used a springboard front began to use a series of Hurricarana and went for the pin

1...2...thre Kick out

Luke kicked and tagged in Edward which Kalisto did not notice as he settled up for the Solida Del Sol but Edward used Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale) and went for pin

1...2...thre Sin Cara broke it up as Sin Cara used a Senton on to then used a Mind Over Matter (Mic Check) on Sin was about to use the Solids Del Sol but Edward came back and Kalisto locked Edward in and

"DOUBLE SOLIDA DEL SOL ON THE FREELANCERS"Alex said as Kalisto went for the pin

1...2...3 Ring the bell

"Here are your are winners and New ZWE Tag Team Champions The US Champion Kalisto and Sin Cara The Lucha Dragons"Kira said as the crowd went berserk with cheers as they celebrated

"What a match"Alex said

"Up Next is the intercontinental Championship after the break"DarkRyder said


	2. Chapter 2

**(HeadCrusher)**

As Martin walked out and clapped the fans hands as they cheered

"The following is for the ZWE Intercontinental first from Spit,Croatia He is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion Martin Freund"Kira said as he entered the ring

"Welcome back to ZWE Hardcore Battles"Alex said

 **(Here to show the world)**

As Dolph walked out in his gear as the crowd cheered

"Introducing next his opponent from Hollywood,California Dolph Ziggler"Kira said as she got out of the ring as the ref showed the belt which is the Intercontinental Championship of WWE as the bell rings

Dolph and Martin locked up then Martin used a knee hit on Dolph in the gut followed by a neckbreaker on then used a elbow drop and the pin

1...kick out

Martin went for a clothesline but Dolph countered by a series dropkick then Dolph sent Martin to the cornet and used a corner splash followed by a neckbreaker.

Dolph did a Kip-Up and used a elbow settled up for the Famousser but Martin countered with a clothesline followed by three more.

Martin sent Dolph into a corner then lifted up to the top rope and used a Superplex.

Dolph rolled out of the ring and Martin used a Springboard Superman Punch but Dolph countered with a dropkick stunning followed it with a Jump DDT then sent Martin into the ring

Martin stood up as Dolph entered but Martin used a kick to the gut followed by a corner settled up for the Headcrusher but Dolph countered with a superkick and used the famousser and the pin

1...2...thre kick out

Dolph settled up for the Zig stood up Dolph went for it but Martin blocked it and used a blue thunder bomb

1...2...3 ring the bell

 **(Headcrusher)**

"here is your winner and New ZWE Inteecontinental Champion Martin Freund"Kira said as Martin celebrated as Dolph stood up and congratulate Martin

"Well up next is the Women Championship"Dragonic said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Woman World Championship**

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back to ZWE Hardcore Battles

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

As Miss Viper appeared on stage and began her entrance as she clapped fans hands as the crowd cheered for She entered the ring

 **(Becky Lynch Theme)**

As Becky came out and did her entrance as the crowd cheered for her as she entered the ring as they waited for the match to begin

 **(Here Comes The Money)**

As Shane McMahon came out to a massive roar of cheers

"Ladies,This match is now a triple threat elimination is the final competitor"Shane said as the crowd cheered

 **(Sound Of Madness)**

As Kailene Starr came out wearing a cloack as the fans gives mix reaction as she was jumping on her toes and banging her head as she is point in to the sky. She then runs to the ring while slapping fans hands as she got on the apron. She enters the ring as she took off her cloak

The bell rings

"This is a triple threat elimination match for the ZWE Women's World first representing UCW Miss Viper."Kira said as Miss Viper rose her fist

"Next representing WWE Becky Lynch"Kira said as Becky did her pose

"Next representing ZWE Kailene Starr"As Kailene began jumping on her toes

The ref shows the belt which looks like the current WWE Woman's Championship as he asked for the bell

"Here we go three companies for one prize"Alex said

"I just received world due to matches and flights canceled the Triple Threat Company Match is canceled"Ryder said

As Miss Viper clothesline Kailene to the outside as She used a fireman carry cutter on Becky

1...2...3 Becky eliminated

Miss Viper and Kailene was left. Miss Viper used a clothesline but Kailene used a elbow hit followed by a clothesline then it was followed a series of running clothesline. Kailene went to the top rope and hit a elbow drop.

Kailene then settled up for a Starstruck (slingshot cutter) but Miss Viper countered with a superkick and a fireman carry cutter and the pin

1...2...thre kick out

Kailene kicked out as Miss Viper setted up for a Sweet Chin Music but Kailen countered with a Sound Of Madness (CodeBreaker)

Kailene settled up for the Nova Driver (lifting double under hook piledriver) and used the Nova Lock II (Scorpion Crosslock).

After a couple of minutes Miss Viper tapped out

 **(Sound Of Madness)**

As Kailene was handed her belt.

"Here is your winner and New ZWE Woman's World Champion Kailene Starr"Kira announced as Kailene celebrated

"That was a is sponsored by IManila"Dragonic said

"Up next is a new match it us gonna be a three man ladder match for the Zone Briefcase"Alex said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:The Zone Briefcase**

"Welcome back to Hardcore battles"Alex said

 **(Dare To Fly by All Good Thing)**

As Tank Gibbs did his entrance which is like Becky as the crowd cheered

"The Following is a ladder match for the Zone only way to win to retrieve the briefcase. Introducing First from Dublin,Ireland Tank Gibbs"Kira announced as Tank entered the ring

 **(Kick A** by Egyptian Central)**

As Ced walked out to a Massive roar of cheers as he raised his arms to the sky as Pyro exploded

"Next from Miami,Florida The Lone Wolf Ced"As he entered the ring

 **(Alchemy of the black sun by goatwhore)**

As Wolfgang walked out to a mixed reaction as he did the devil horns signs as he walked down the ring

"From Montreal,Quebec Canada Wolfgang"As he entered the ring as he did the devil horns sign

 **(Retaliation)**

As Dean Ambrose walked out as the crowd cheered

"From Cincinnati, Ohio The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose"As he entered the ring as the bell rings

Dean and Ced began to brawl as Wolfgang and Tank grabbed two large ladders and slide it into the ring along with themselves

Ced powerbomb Dean onto a ladder as Dean crawled to a corner. Ced then used a dropkick to Wolfgang which send him to a corner. Tank tried to use a springboard elbow but Ced dodged and used a uppercut sending him to a corner. Ced saw the positions

"Is it time for the Uppercut train"DarkRyder asked

As Ced began to uppercut each one as he gave one more huge one to each one. He then setted up the ladder as he began to climb but Dean pushed the ladder down sending Ced to the outside. Dean then went for a fly and it connected.

Tank and Wolfgang began to then hit Wolfgang with a CheckMate (Superkick) as he then went to the top rope as he launch himself with a Star Studded Moonsault (Moonsault) as it connected to Ced and Dean.

He setted the ladder up and he began to climb as he was on top and retrieved the briefcase

 **(Dare To Fly by All Good Thing)**

As Tank celebrated as the crowd went estactic with cheers

"Here is your winner and Tank Gibbs"As he raised the briefcase

"This is just a warm up for the Zone Element Championship"Ryder said

"Also on the kickoff show Dan Riley was able to sin the US Championship with the Samoan driver"Alex said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:ZWE Zone Element Championship**

The Hell In A Cell began to lower down as it covers the whole ring.

"Welcome back to ZWE Hardcore Battles"Alex said

the lights went out

 **(Crazy Little Voices by PA)**

Then it came back on in blood red as Ben Jones walk out. He then walks slowly to the ring.

The Bell rings three times

"The Following is a Hell In A Cell Match and it is for the ZWE Zone Elemental Championship. Introducing first The Keeper Of Flames Ben Jones."Kira said as he entered the ring

 **(Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day)**

As Crow came out from the crowd as he did his entrance

"Introducing next The Underdog Crow"As he entered the ring as the door was close shut.

The ref was holding the belt which is on a great strap with the center plate a gold trimmed with four colors in the center with the ZWE logo on the sides are two Red and Blue squares. The bell rings

Crow then charged at Ben with a head scissors and began to do a series of kicks on the then grabbed Crow as he used a chokeslam .He them went out and grabbed a steel chair.

He then begins to hit it on then makes a cut throat sign for the finish but Crow countered with a hurriciana on the steel then launch Ben to one ropes to the other and used a dropkick.

Crow settled up on the top and used a sent waited for Ben to stand up and used a Head Shot (Superkick).

"Si Si Puede"The crowd chanted.

Crow waited for Ben to stand up but Ben countered with The Bite (Lifting Arm Triangle Choke). Crow tried to escape and was able to with a shot to the head.

Crow got up and dodge Ben clothesline and used the 619 on Ben and the cover

1...2...3 Ring the bell

 **(Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day)**

As Crow was handed the belt as he celebrated.

"Here is your winner and New ZWE Zone Element Champion Crow"As Crow celebrated

"That was one hell of a match."Dragonic said

"Up next is the main event for ZWE World Heavyweight Championship"Alex said

"Shadow Rider vs Alex Stryker in a Hard core match under Last Man Standing rules"DarkRyder said


	6. Chapter 6

**(My Demons by Starset)**

"Welcome back to Hardocre Battles as it it time for our Main Event"Alex the Owl Said

As Axel Stryker came running down to the ring as he took off the hoodie and tossed it into the crowd as the crowd cheered

 **(Broken By Digital Summer)**

As Rider walked out slowly to the ring and posed like Finn Valor on the ramp as he wore a silver version of his gear as the crowd cheered as he entered the ring

As the bell rings three timetimes

"The Following is Hardcore Last Man Standing Match and it is for the ZWE World Heavyweight Championship"Kira said as the crowd cheered as the ref showed the belt which is like the WWE Version except with the ZWE logo

"Introducing first from Montreal,Quebec Canada The Snow Owl Axel Stryker"As Alex raised both fists

"Next his opponent from Los Angeles,California Shadow Rider"As Rider did the rock n roll sign as the bell rings

Rider and Stryker locked up and Axel used a side used the ropes and sent him to the other ropes and used a Flip Kick on went out and tossed in 5 steel chairs and trash cans.

He then used one on Axel and began to beat him with then used a spear on Axel but Axel countered into a the ref began the count

1...2...3...4...5...6...7 as Rider got up and rolled out of the ring

Rider then settled up two tables as Axel used a sent on onto Rider and sent him to the ring.

Rider the. Countered with a stunner as he grabbed a trash can and hit Axel with then sent Alex into a corner as he stack all trash can into one trash then settled up between the ropes and used a coast to coast onto Axel

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 Axel got up

Shadow charged Alex as Axel used a SWAT Neckbreaker (DDT into a neckbreaker) as Rider was sent to the apron.

Axel was about to use a forearm but Rider dodged and replied with a then got into the ring and used a Spear sending them through both tables

"Holy S#!t !"As the crowd chanted as the ref counted

1...2...3...4...5...6...7 As Axel got up 8...9...10 ring the bell

 **(My Demons by Starset)**

As Axel was handed the belt as the crowd went berserk.

"Here is your winner and new ZWE World Heavyweight Champion Axel Stryker"As Axel celebrated as Shadow and Axel hugged as Shadow roses Axel hand

"What a match to close Hardcore Battles"TheDarkRyder said

"This has been sponsored by IManila"Alex the owl said

"Until next time goodbye from ZWE"Dragonic said


End file.
